


Les mêmes étoiles

by Nelja



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cultural Differences, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir n'a pas lu que les légendes de son peuple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les mêmes étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tolkien.

Dans l'immense bibliothèque de son père, Faramir a lu que les étoiles avaient été placées dans le ciel pour les guider et les préserver du mal avant même que naissent le soleil et la lune.

Il a lu aussi que les orques, logiquement, haïssaient les étoiles.

Mais il a appris aussi les légendes des Haradrim sur les étoiles, qui sont différentes des leurs, mais qui sont belles. Il devrait les détester encore plus de servir le mal, car ils ont eu le choix ; pourtant il souffre toujours d'affronter des humains qui vivent sous les mêmes étoiles que lui.


End file.
